Nous serons de nouveau ensemble
by Erodee
Summary: J'ai postée cette histoire en 2011 puis je suis partie. Aujourd'hui elle est réécrite entièrement et me plaît mieux comme ça. Hinata à mal, elle souffre tellement. Pourquoi sont-ils tous si heureux de le revoir, lui qui t'as arrachée à moi, nous enlevant alors toute chance d'un avenir ensemble...


Je t'aimais tellement...

Le monde s'écroule simplement autour de moi, continuant de tourner sans toi. Je le savais, je l'avais entendue dire mais... Ce n'est pas pareil, pas vrai ? L'entendre et le voir, ce n'est pas la même chose, pas le même sentiment.

Tout mon monde était tournée vers toi, c'était difficile et compliqué, mais on y arrivaient, on vivaient comme on le pouvaient cette histoire complètement folle.

Mes pensées, mes rêves, ta présence si insaisissable près de moi. Ma souffrance de te perdre était insurmontable, elle me tuait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde. Tout était sombre, sans valeur ni goût, rien ne pouvait me faire allez mieux, c'était trop dur, tellement dur...

Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Mes pieds ne peuvent pus me porter, mon corps ne peut plus supporter cette souffrance brûlante et sans pitié. Les hurlements que je pousse à la vue de ton corps, je ne les comprend pas moi-même, ils me paraissent surréalistes, annonciateur d'une nouvelle que je ne veux pas croire, que je ne peux pas croire.

Tsunade me regarde, elle sait, elle à toujours sus, mais elle ne disait rien, pour me protéger. La peur de ce que mon clan ferait si ils savaient avait été trop grande, alors elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Kurenai ce met à genoux à côté de moi et, tant bien que mal, me serre contre elle autant qu'elle le peu, essayant de faire partir cette douleur si atroce qui fait souffrir mon corps comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vus.

Peu à peu, certains commencent à comprendre. Des yeux s'ouvrent grands, des petits bruit d'étonnement ce font entendre, ils comprennent que c'est toi que je pleure, que je souffre pour toi, que tu es celui qui me met dans cet état que personne n'avait vus. Toi, que beaucoup déteste parce qu'il est partit pour te chercher, qu'ils l'on perdu à cause de toi pendant des années, qu'il ne voulait pas revenir tant qu'il ne t'avais pas tué.

Mais le revoilà, le grand et fort Uchiwa Sasuke, celui tant attendu de tous. Ils étaient tous si heureux, si content de savoir qu'il revenait, mais moi, moi, tous ce que je voyais c'était ton corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tous ce que je pouvais voir c'était le sang et les blessures, mes larmes ne faisant que redoubler à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers nous.

Je ne sais trop comment, Tsunade et Kurenai réussirent à me remettre debout. Mon corps me paraissait si vide, brisé en des tonnes de petits fragments comment est-ce que je faisais pour tenir encore ?

\- Hinata...

Tsunade tente vaguement de me retenir de vous approcher mais, je le sais, elle ne le veut pas vraiment. Elle à mal pour moi, elle qui à gardée mon secret, qui ma protégée comme une mère, elle sait combien je souffre, combien j'ai envie de mourir en cet instant. J'aimerais tellement mourir...

Je le regarde, ce frère que tu à tant aimé et qui t'as tué. Il souffre lui aussi, je peux le voir dans ses yeux qui me fixes, il a mal, peut-être même autant que moi mais je ne me retient pas pour autant et il n'essaie même pas d'éviter la gifle que je viens de lui donner sous les cris d'ahurissement de certains.

Il te pose délicatement sur le sol, tu ne bouge pas, tu ne bougera plus jamais... Mes larmes reprennent de plus belle et j'en perd la tête. Je commence à frapper la poitrine de ce frère que je déteste, je veux qu'il meurs lui aussi, que tu ne sois pas tous seul, et Sasuke me laisse faire, me laisse le frapper bien que je doute qu'il en souffre beaucoup. J'étais trop fatiguée par une sous-alimentation depuis des semaines et des nuits de sommeil bien trop courte. Il finit par ma plaquer contre lui, me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans me faire mal, caressant mes cheveux comme tu avais pris l'habitude de la faire chaque fois que j'étais en colère.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Hinata

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Malgré mes tremblements et mes pleures, ma voie est froide. Je ne ressent plus rien d'autre qu'un vide abyssale et monstrueux.

J'avais vaguement conscience des gens autour de nous, restez silencieux comme si le monde c'était arrêter. Mais c'était le cas non ? Il ne pouvais plus tourner maintenant que tu n'étais plus là, il ne pouvais juste pas continuer sans toi, pas vrai ? Après un moment, Sasuke desserra son étreinte pour tee regarder et il ma lâcha quand il comprit que je voulais allez vers toi.

M'agenouillant, je pris soin de laisser un peu de distance, de peur de te faire mal mais la réalité était trop cruelle. Tu n'aurais plus jamais mal, jamais.

Ton visage me paraissais encore si beau, je me mis à le caresser doucement, enlevant quelques mèches qui t'auraient, habituellement, chatouillé le nez. Tu ne sourirais plus jamais non plus.

Ta main était froide dans la mienne, beaucoup trop froide alors que tu était si chaud. Jamais plus je ne pourrais me blottir dans cette chaleur si rassurante, jamais plus tu ne rira à mes blagues, jamais plus tu ne me touchera ni ne m'embrassera. Il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Je t'aime 'Tachi, aujourd'hui et pour toujours, je t'aime. Reste, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi...

C'était irréaliste pour moi, il ne pouvait pas ne plus être là, il ne pouvait pas me laisser, pas vraiment.

Le calme qui régnait vola en éclats, les exclamation de surprise, les dénégations et autres ce mirent à fuser en tous sens. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, eux non plus, ils ne pouvaient pas le croire. Tsunade empêcha Neji de m'approcher alors qu'il me traitait de folle et Sasuke fit barrage sur Sakura, qui ne me disait pas des mot beaucoup plus gentils, mais tous redevint soudainement calme quand je me mise à les regarder tous.

* * *

Hinata avait changée, elle était moins timide et plus féminine ces dernières années, faisant même tourné la tête de certain qui ne la remarquait jamais avant, comme Naruto. Il avait vus son changement, il l'avait vus mais ne savait pas d'où il était venu, maintenant il comprenait que c'était lui, Itachi Uchiwa, qui avait changée son amie pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était plus son amie timide et souriante qu'ils avaient devant eux mais une femme, une femme brisée qui venait de perdre son univers, sa joie, son bonheur et cela lui parut insoutenable de la regarder souffrir autant sans rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Chacun d'eux ne pouvait rien faire et la juger, après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux au fil des années, lui paraissait monstrueusement hypocrite.

Il regarda Sasuke, son ami enfin revenu, et lui fit un signe de tête. Personne ne pouvait comprendre Hinata mieux que lui désormais, il était le seul a savoir à qu'elle point elle devait souffrir puisqu'il avait tout les deux perdus là même personne.

* * *

\- Tsunade .. ?

\- Oui, Hinata..

\- Vous pourriez... Vous...Enfin, ne pas... Ne pas le...

Mon Dieu que c'était dur, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle voulait mourir, elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était en flamme, la douleur était trop forte et les larmes ne lui laissait aucun répit, elle avait l'impression qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais de couler. Sasuke finit par la rejoindre pour la relever et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Vous pourriez ne pas le laisser là, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, oui bien sur.

Étrangement, malgré la haine que j'éprouvais, j'avais besoin que Sasuke soit là, j'avais besoin que ce sois lui qui me serre, fort, parce qu'il savait, il me comprenait.

Alors que des ANBU prirent délicatement ton corps pour le soulever du sol je me mise à fixer Tsunade qui me sourit tendrement.

\- Je vais prendre bien soin de lui, Hinata, je te le promet.

Et je l'a crue, parce que je savais que c'était vrai, elle s'occuperait bien de lui pour moi.

Les autres ne réagirent pas vraiment quand Sasuke m'aida à marcher, m'emmenant au domaine Uchiwa que j'avais commencé à nettoyer, espérant un jour qu tu pourrais y revenir, libre.

Les jours passaient, encore et encore.

Itache avait été enterré près de ses parents, convenablement comme me l'avais promit Tsunade et j'avais finit par ne plus rentrer chez moi pour rester avec Sasuke, rendant sa splendeur d'antan à la terre des Uchiwa. Lui et moi avons finit par trouver une certaines routines dans notre quotidien, parfois je voulais qu'il meure alors on ce battaient et puis je pleurais et, parfois, lui aussi. On ce réveillaient mutuellement de nos cauchemars, on veillaient l'un sur l'autre, on ce soutenaient, réconfortant l'autre quand il craquait.

On vient te voir souvent aussi, dès qu'on le peu et qu'on en à envie.

Nous serons de nouveau ensemble, mon amour.


End file.
